It All Begins Again
by sakuraiscute
Summary: It was 5 months. Sakura Kinomoto's love of her life has not come back, promising he would come back within 3 months. She daydreams in class, thinks of him everyday. Does it take bravery, getting hurt just to find him? Or even money? It all begins again.


**`The Continuation of Card Captor Sakura**

By: Sakuraiscute

Chapter One

"_Ugh… Huh? Where am I?" The ground feels so… cloudy. _

"_Sakura…" a voice said, coming from practically nowhere. Still, Sakura could sense it's presence._

_Hoee! A G-ghost! "No. I am not a ghost. You can't see me yet, but you will after you get rid of the spell-" _

"_What? Why?"_

"_I wish I could tell you that."_

"_What is your name then?"_

"_I am…"_

_~End Of Dream~_

"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!!!" Kero called

"Hoe!" Sakura screeched

"Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" Her father called

Hai! She answered.

_I'm Sakura Kinomoto, I am in 6th__ grade now, I am in Class 2. I like Music and I am the master of the Clow Cards, that are now called Sakura Cards since I am the owner of them now. Kero known as Kerberos, is the beast of the seal!_

"Sakura! Your Breakfast is getting cold now and you are going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!" Mr. Kinomoto yelled.

"Okay!" Sakura said, quickly putting her clothes on. They were a school uniform. But different from her 5th grade one. It was White with Red and Blue Stripes on it. Her hat

was White with a purple line on it.

Sakura quickly stuffed food in her mouth, and got on her skates. "I'm going now!"

She skated and nothing unusual happened. Then she arrived at school.

~ At School Grounds ~

"Wai Tomoyo!" Sakura said happily! She said it half in Chinese, That Li thought her.

"Hello Sakura" Tomoyo said

"Sakura, I have a favor." Tomoyo said, sounding serious.

"What is it?"

"I want to make more videos of you, so do you think you can use the key and use cards?" Tomoyo asked with her eyes full of stars. "It would be so cute if you did that cause you are the cutest thing that ever lived!" She squealed.

Sakura smiled "Sure!"

~ In class 2 ~

Sakura looked behind her. The seat was empty. She sighed

_I wish I can see Syaoran again. He said he would come back soon but… He was learning a lot of things. Maybe Tomoyo and I can go over there someday and we can visit him! But… I don't think my dad would allow it._

She sighed again.

"Sakura you've been acting a bit strange" The teacher said "Class is starting, don't daze out now!"

Everyone in the class laughed.

"Okay listen up class, my name is Mrs. Mizuki, some of you may know me from the 5th grade teacher." She smiled.

"Okay so I will be teaching you math facts today. Does anyone know what is 21x34?"

The class stared at her. That was too much!

Sakura raised her hand. "That would be 1470!"

~After Class~

_Syaoran… When will he come back? I miss him so much!_

Sakura started heading out of the classroom, being bored to death.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura said dazing out and forgetting what she was going to say.

"Hm?" Tomoyo asked.

"Err…" Sakura said, thinking of a replacement sentence. "Kero told me to say hi and say, keep up with the sweet, tasty, cakes!"

"Oh! Okay I will!" Tomoyo said.

"Okay then. I'm going to head home now." Sakura said, trying to escape. She wanted to go over something at her house.

"W-wait! I want to come with you!" Tomoyo said chasing after Sakura.

~ At Sakura's House~

"Toya? Are you home?" Sakura asked, she didn't feel like saying Onii-Chan today. She was hungry, tired, and bored.

There was no answer.

"Well then, he isn't home is he?" She silently said to herself.

"Kero, are you home?" She shouted.

"Yes I am! Is there sweets?" Kero asked.

"Nope. Not one. I will buy some later if you are good today." She said.

_Phone Rings_

Sakura ran and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Is that you Sakura?" The voice in the phone said.

"Y-yeah… Who is this?"

"Oh sorry if I scared you. Its Tomoyo."

"Oh. Is something the matter?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I am going to the National Park tomorrow, and I want you and Kero to come. I want to shoot a screenshot of you! I reserved a whole area and no one will be there except waitresses. They will be too busy to see Kero."

"Okay then. Let Kero accept himself.. I'm too sleepy."

_Kero gets the phone, which is heavy for a guy like him_

"Hello Tomoyo?"

"Hello Kero. I want you and Sakura to go to the National Park with me."

"Will there be sweets?"

"Of course."

"Woohoo! Waa! Waahoo! Kero said over and over again. "Sweets! Sweets!"

_Sakura gets the phone_

"I take that as a yes" Tomoyo said.

"Okay then." Sakura said, sleepily.

"It's on Saturday." Tomoyo quoted.

"Got it." Sakura said.

"Bye!" Tomoyo said.

"Bye!" Sakura mimicked.

_~Sakura's Dream~_

"_Ugh! I feel so… happy… Why?"_

"_Please. Break it soon. Or else Karina will-"_

"_Break what?"_

"_The spell hon, the spell of Karina!"_

"_Who is Karina?"_

"_Karina is a wizard who married a prince. She would be the princess. They had a 1 heir and 2 heiress. Everyone in the kingdom found out about her powers and they tried burning her with daggers around her, cloth on the ground, and two flowers were there. They watched as she burned. Karina said "I will burn, but not shed my tears and nor will I give groaning, shouts, and I will not move a muscle." She didn't do those things at all. The three children looked at her and said "What are you doing to mommy?" They king brought them home. All but one. The little one, named Nina. "Mommy! I won't let you die without me!" Nina said jumping in the fire. "Nina, live the life I gave you. Please, go now." Karina said. "No mommy! I love you! I don't want to go away from you! I want to die with you! If I can't have my mommy, I don't want to live at all!" Nina said crying and burning. "No Nina!!!" The other Heiress said. "Come out of the fire! Let mommy do what she needs to do, said the other heiress, named Lina. "Lina, I want to be with mommy!" Her arms and legs burned away. Her mother still had a head and body except her legs and arms were gone also._

"_So that's what happened. Why did she do that to you?" Sakura questioned._

"_I am one of her children."_

"_But why did she do that to you?"_

"_She wants me to go to her when I die."_

"_Where?"_

"_To her dimension where everyone works for her and its like Hell, but its not hell."_

"_So what are you going to do?"_

"_I need your help to break the spell."_

"_So I have to fight her with the cards?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_When?"_

"_You will know. When the times comes you will know."_

"_Err… Okay then…"_

_~End of Dream~_

"Uh. So sleepy…" Sakura said.

"Sakura! Good Morning!" Kero said.

"Good morning!" Sakura said.

~ At Breakfast~

"Onii-Chan!" Sakura said

"What's wrong monster?" Toya said

"I am not a monster!" Sakura started yelling.

_Mr. Kinomoto comes in._

"Good morning dad!" Sakura said.

"Good morning my little cherry blossom." Mr. Kinomoto said.

It was 7:54 A.M.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for school!" Sakura wined.

Sakura quickly ate her breakfast and ran to school on her skates.

"Wahh! I'm late!" Sakura said silently to herself.

_Sakura ran into the classroom_

_Uh oh.. Sakura thought._

~ In class ~

Sakura… Sakura! SAKURA!!! Mrs. Mizuki screamed.

"Wahh! Err…" Sakura stumbled over her words forgetting about an excuse.

"Pay attention please!" Mrs. Mizuki said.

"Hai.." Sakura said a bit sad.

~ After Class ~

Sakura started heading out. It was Friday and Sakura was going to the National Park tomorrow with Tomoyo, thinking of that, she forgot she was right in front of her house.

~ At the house ~

"Onii-Chan?" Sakura said.

"Yes, monster?" Toya said.

"Oh. I just wanted to see where you are. I am not a monster!" She wined.

_Sakura runs upstairs and goes into her bed_

"Uh! I am so bored!"

"Sweets?"

"Yes! I brought you some. Okay?" Sakura said.

"Yay!" Kero said.

It was 7:03 P.M.

"I'll just go to bed now." Sakura said.

_~ The Dream ~_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I am the Heir of that family. I am the same age as you are. My real human body is in Japan. But my human body doesn't know I am talking to you."_

"_Why?"_

"_We are different. I live in my human body but I am just a soul in there. The real person is…"_

_~End Of Dream~_

"_Well… That was a fast dream." _

Authors Note: You like it? It's my first story. I hope you like it! I will give hints what is going to happen in the next chapter.

Hint: Li Syaoran is going to be in the next story with Li Meling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Clamp or Card Captor Sakura. I am just a fan making a little continuation of the anime. I am not associated with Clamp in any way.


End file.
